<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantined by HeathenVampires</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092767">Quarantined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires'>HeathenVampires</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hiccstrid One Shots [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astrid is thirsty, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern AU, Old Friends Reconnecting, Sexual Tension, for coffee, obviously, oh my gods they were quarantined, stuck in a small flat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly stranded when the pandemic shuts down most forms of travel, Hiccup calls his old friend Astrid in need of somewhere to stay. Keen to see him after all these years, she readily agrees.</p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hiccstrid One Shots [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/960921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>As promised, one quarantine-themed Hiccstrid! Thanks t</strong>
  <strong>o everyone who sent in prompts.</strong>
</p><p>-HTTYD-</p><p>Astrid threw her front door closed behind her with a great sigh of relief, peeling the mask off her face and hoping she didn't have to go outside again before it was all over. Unlikely, but a girl could dream.</p><p>Still, she'd managed to get a big pack of toilet roll - one of the last on the shelf, people were clearing them out so fast - and a couple of decently sized bags of flour. While cooking wasn't her forte, Astrid <em>could </em>bake bread pretty well. Mostly because she enjoyed beating the shit out of it during kneading, but also because it meant she could flavour it how she liked. So the flour was a lucky and soon-to-be-loved find.</p><p>Once the delivery she'd luckily nabbed a slot for turned up in a couple of days (there was only so much she could carry back alone, after all), Astrid was all set for the lockdown. Well, at least for long enough that things could hopefully calm down... She was going to miss the gym, which she knew would soon shut, but she had some free weights and they were still allowed to go outside to go running. So she'd manage. Plus, she already had Animal Crossing, and had recently treated herself to a <em>fantastic </em>new vibrator. She expected both her new toys would get quite a workout, as would her entire body with so much free time for exercising. Thankfully, she'd already recently bought a big tub of protein powder, so she was well supplied there too.</p><p>Shopping put away and her clothes and mask in the washing machine, Astrid threw on her lounging clothes - oversized vest and comfy shorts, perfect for laying in an undignified position on her sofa, or hunching up on the recliner chair when she was gaming. It was good to be comfortable when she was calling someone a muttonhead for being a useless teammate.</p><p>With some bread left to rise on the side, Astrid poured a lot of coffee in to her gaming mug - it had a lid on to keep it warm for longer, for times when she couldn't put down the controller for several minutes. And it had a dragon on it, of course. It was a gift sent to her a couple of years ago from her friend Hiccup. They hadn't seen each other in years after his parents split and he went to live ages away with his mother, but they kept in touch through texts and sent each other birthday gifts through the post. Plus they gamed together, and Astrid smiled whenever his gamer name - <em>HorrendousHaddock </em>- popped up with a message on her screen.</p><p>He wasn't online when she logged in, but Astrid had vague memories of him mentioning he had plans that week. Hopefully they weren't all scuppered by the sudden lockdown due to the pandemic. Chugging some delicious caffeine down, Astrid was about to settle in for a long gaming session when her phone started vibrating. Frowning, she peered over at the screen and saw Hiccup's name flash up across it. Which was weird in itself - he never called, he preferred to text. Reaching over and picking up the buzzing brick, she hit <em>answer.</em></p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Astrid, hi! Hi, Astrid."</p><p>His voice was different to how she remembered, but then they hadn't really seen each other for a decade. He was an adult now.</p><p>"Well, you nailed the greeting. What's up?"</p><p>"Uh. You can say no, of course, but I'm kinda stuck right now."</p><p>He quickly elaborated - his changeover flight was at the airport on the edge of her city, and for pandemic reasons, his flight had been quite suddenly cancelled. And because dozens of other people were in a similar quandry, the few hotels that were still allowed to even <em>be </em>open were all packed full.</p><p>"Oh my gods, stop babbling. Sure, you can come crash on my sofa. Bring snacks, do not bring diseases."</p><p>She felt for her oldest friend, obviously, and knew he wouldn't have asked if he had any other choice, because Hiccup so <em>hated</em> to impose on anybody. Plus, she couldn't leave him stranded. And if she shut him up from saying for the fifth time that he was sorry to have to ask, that was a bonus. She gave him her address, and assured him she wasn't going anywhere but <em>was </em>going to be gaming, and so she might take a minute or two to answer the door.</p><p>"See you in a bit!"</p><p>They hung up, and Astrid was actually quite happy. It had been <em>years, </em>and she was excited to see her old friend. He'd always been able to have her in fits of laughter, and they'd always gotten on well. So long as he hadn't turned into an enormous asshole in the intervening years, then she was pretty sure a little time while he waited to find out what those stuck away from home were meant to do without travel was really something of a bonus.</p><p>If he <em>did </em>turn out to be an ass, then she'd find somewhere else to put him.</p><p>She dug out an extra pillow and a couple of heavy blankets from storage and chucked them in the washing machine, so they'd be fresh and clean for Hiccup to crash on the sofa with later, played games for half an hour and then went to check on her bread. Smiling happily at the rising dough, Astrid jumped in surprise when the door knocked before remembering she was, in fact, expecting company.</p><p>Peering through the peephole, she couldn't see much because of them wearing a face mask, but when she glanced at her phone Hiccup had sent a text to say he was almost there. So Astrid opened the door, and green eyes visible above a black face covering widened.</p><p>"Astrid?"</p><p>His voice was muffled by the mask a bit, and she nodded, noticing how his hair wasn't lank and thin like it was when they were younger. Now it was all thick and kind of messy, like someone had just run their fingers through it. Maybe Hiccup had done that himself.</p><p>"Get in so you can take that thing off!"</p><p>Even masked, she could recognise the way his eyes creased as he grinned. Definitely Hiccup. He had a bag and a case, which he pulled in with him. She realised he was actually taller than her now, which made a change from when he barely came up to her chin the last time they saw each other. He slipped off his shoes by the front door without being asked, which Astrid appreciated.</p><p>"Can I use your bathroom? I need to wash my hands when I take this off."</p><p>He gestured to his mask, and Astrid nodded, pointing him in the direction of the bathroom. Hiccup headed off, and Astrid was pleased to see he was obviously observant of the safety protocols. She moved his bag and case further into the room so it wasn't blocking the front door so much, waiting for him to come back through. The boiler stopped groaning about the hot tap running, and then there were footsteps.</p><p>And <em>holy shit.</em></p><p>"<em>Hiccup?"</em></p><p>He looked at her like she'd gone slightly mad.</p><p>"Yes? Were you not sure but invited me in anyway?"</p><p>Blinking, Astrid tried to deal with just how much Hiccup had... grown up.</p><p>"Sorry. You just... don't look like the same person!"</p><p>He was <em>hot! </em>Like, when did <em>Hiccup</em> get hot? Why wasn't Astrid warned? That baby face had vanished, leaving behind a sharp, stubbled jaw and high cheekbones, and as he took off his jacket Astrid could see that while he was still built quite lean, he'd filled out in the arms and shoulders a bit.</p><p>"Yeah. You uh... you look different too."</p><p>Finally getting a little used to the fact <em>Hiccup was hot now, </em>Astrid grinned.</p><p>"I'd say puberty was kind to both of us."</p><p>His cheeks flushed pink, and Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.</p><p>"I'm just glad I got taller. It was <em>ridiculous</em> being so small with both my parents over six foot tall."</p><p>He let out a short chuckle, and despite having shot up about a foot and gotten suddenly hot, Astrid would have recognised his slightly crooked smile anywhere.</p><p>"Oh yeah, your dad almost didn't fit through the door for parents evening! And your mom is taller than my dad."</p><p>They shared a laugh, and it already felt more comfortable.</p><p>"I'm gonna go change into some clean clothes, I have crowded airport on me."</p><p>Astrid nodded.</p><p>"Is your mask re-useable?" Hiccup nodded "well there's something in the machine now, but you can wash your stuff when that's done."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>He hunted through his bag, pulling out a different outfit and disappearing back to the bathroom to change. Astrid almost told him to change in front of her, but managed to resist the urge to embarass them both.</p><p>She <em>did</em>, however, need to tell somebody, and so she picked up her phone and began texting her friend Ruff.</p><p>"<em>Hiccup Haddock is hot now!"</em></p><p>Ruff wasn't going to be surprised by such a message - they never bothered with formalities like greetings, just got right to the point. She was probably going to be surprised by the content though. Hiccup was just returning when Ruff answered her text.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm going to need to see proof, and an explanation of how you know this cus it's been forever since we saw him."</strong>
</p><p>Snickering, Astrid switched her phone to camera mode.</p><p>"Hey Hiccup? Smile!"</p><p>He gave her a bemused look, frowning as Astrid took a photo of him.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Oh, I mentioned to Ruff that you were here, cus it's good to let someone know when you invite someone you don't know well into your house" a bit of a lie, but also a side effect of her telling Ruff regardless "and she wanted to see how you turned out."</p><p>"Ruff... she's the one with the twin brother who kept getting in trouble for... everything, right?"</p><p>Sending the photo, Astrid nodded to Hiccup.</p><p>"Yep, that's her."</p><p>
  <strong>"WOW! Tell me you're hitting that. If you don't, I will."</strong>
</p><p>Shaking her head at Ruff's bluntness, Astrid sent back a firm no.</p><p>
  <em>"He needs somewhere to crash cus of the pandemic cancelling his travel. I'm not going to molest him!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I doubt he'd mind, you're hot!"</strong>
</p><p>Putting her phone aside, Astrid told Hiccup to dump his clothes in front of the machine to wait, then figured she ought to offer him a drink and food.</p><p>"You want a drink? Or a snack? Oh wait, did you bring snacks like I told you to?"</p><p>Hiccup chortled, nodding.</p><p>"I did! I bought a random selection cus I don't know what you eat now, and since you're putting me up I'm happy to spring for take-out... well, delivery, for dinner tonight?"</p><p>He pulled a couple of carrier bags from his duffel, and there was a variety of different sweets and snacks, including nuts and dried fruit that Astrid immediately had her eye on. There was also cans of pop and some juice, plus instant noodles.</p><p>"Wow, you really stocked up huh?"</p><p>"Well, I didn't expect you to feed me too, so I grabbed some stuff to eat."</p><p>Astrid wasn't going to starve him, but she appreciated that he wasn't <em>expecting </em>her to provide for him when she was already giving him somewhere to stay. It seemed he was still very much <em>Hiccup, </em>even after all this time.</p><p>She dumped her now-cold coffee, holding the cup up to show a smiling Hiccup before she went to refill it with fresh, hot coffee. He cracked open a can of pop, and sat on the sofa while Astrid stretched out in her recliner, turned to face him so they could chat.</p><p>"So where were you coming from? Or going to?"</p><p>"On my way home after a couple of weeks at my moms, picking up a few things from storage so she can convert the garage into... something. I forget. Something to do with lizards."</p><p>"Isn't it always lizards with your mom?"</p><p>Hiccup laughed, nodding.</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>"How come you live in different cities now? You moved away with her, right?"</p><p>"Oh, I moved for university. Still got a year to go... well, maybe longer, pandemic depending."</p><p>He called his mom to let her know what was going on, and reassured her he was fine, then assured her that <em>yes, </em>he had definitely told Astrid he appreciated what she was doing for him.</p><p>"Look, I'll do it again so you can be sure. Thank you, Astrid."</p><p>"You're welcome!"</p><p>Astrid yelled back to make sure Valka would hear it, and she heard the faint sounds of laughter from the other end of the phone, which made Hiccup smile. It was still a little disarming just how attractive he'd grown up to be, especially when lit up with such genuine happiness.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll let you know when I know more. Bye mom. Love you too."</p><p><em>Awwww.</em> That was kind of adorable. Hiccup looked a little bashful about her hearing him say it, so Astrid opted not to bring it up.</p><p>"I'm gonna empty the machine so you can wash your stuff, and then wanna play Xbox? I have an extra controller."</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>Once they were settled in and Hiccup had a profile set up, the true competition began. They'd played together and against each other countless times, so it was a nice, even match with lots of challenge. And Hiccup was long used to hearing her colourful use of expletives over their headsets.</p><p>"Damnit!"</p><p>Hiccup <em>just </em>managed to snipe a victory, and Astrid groaned in displeasure.</p><p>"Victory is mine! But to make it up to you, you can pick what we order for dinner."</p><p>He offered, and Astrid immediately perked up at the thought of food. Her bread was ready for baking by then, but it was still going to be fine to eat the next day after it was cooked and cooled. They chatted while the bread baked and they waited for food delivery - it was bound to take longer, since everyone <em>else </em>would also likely be ordering delivery food and there was probably less staff at work. Astrid was in the kitchen, tending to her delicious-scented baby when the door knocked. Hiccup appeared at the door with a couple of bags, which they unpacked and plated up.</p><p>"That bread smells really good."</p><p>"I might even let you have a taste tomorrow."</p><p>Astrid winked, and HIccup blinked a few times before clearing his throat.</p><p>"Uh. Thanks! Here, you want some prawn crackers?"</p><p>He commented, and Astrid wondered if he was always going to be so adorably easy to fluster. Still, with her in her oversized lounging gear stuffing her face full of noodles and sweet and sour chicken, it wasn't like Astrid was acting seductive in any way. Unless Hiccup was turned on by her burping and spilling curry sauce down her vest. He didn't <em>seem</em> to be.</p><p>And thankfully, the heavy meal stopped <em>her</em> feeling all that sexy, so Astrid resisted the urge to make a joking comment to Hiccup that if the sofa wasn't comfortable, he could always join her. Well... it would have only been half a joke. She wouldn't have minded him joining her for real, if she hadn't just eaten Chinese takeout. Still, Astrid mentally scolded herself - like she'd told Ruff, Hiccup was just looking for somewhere to crash until he could get back home. He didn't need Astrid hitting on him.</p><p>When she came out of the kitchen after dumping her plates and cup in the sink, Astrid caught sight of Hiccup bending over to dig through his bag for pyjamas. And <em>damn, </em>he had a nice ass to go with everything else.</p><p><em>Oh boy, </em>Astrid thought to herself. <em>I'm in trouble.</em></p><p>-HTTYD-</p><p>
  <strong>This was meant to be a one shot, but when I was making an outline for it, it felt clumsy and rushed to shove into one installment. So I've spread it to a threeshot, which I'm sure some people will be happy about... I hope. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I was actually pleasantly surprised by the response to first chapter, since the fandom had seemed entirely dead except for me and about eight other people. Where y'all been hiding?</strong>
</p><p>-HTTYD-</p><p>Dinner had made her super thirsty, and so Astrid had guzzled a whole lot of water before she fell asleep. Which naturally meant she woke up a couple of hours later, half-asleep and desperate for a wee. She threw off the covers, glad as could be that she lived alone as she got up in nothing but her pants - she'd spilled food down her lounging clothes and just threw them off before crawling in to bed.</p><p>She padded out to the living room to get to the bathroom, yawning and stretching and easily familiar with her little flat to find her way in the dark.</p><p>Until she walked into something stiff and heavy, and swore loudly as she banged her knee. Fumbling around, she found the light switch and turned it on.</p><p>
  <em>Suitcase? Why was there a...</em>
</p><p>"Astrid!"</p><p>'She jumped in surprise, martial arts instinct actually putting her into a defensive stance despite her drowsy state and lack of clothes. Hiccup - <em>of course</em>! Hiccup was staying with her, it was his suitcase - had quite clearly gotten <em>quite </em>the eyeful, but was now bright red in the face and had his hands over his eyes.</p><p>"I didn't see anything! Well I did, but I didn't mean to!"</p><p>Relaxing now she realised there was no burglar or murderer in her living room, Astrid realised she was almost naked.</p><p>"Sorry. I forgot you were here and I normally go to the loo like this."</p><p>"It's fine, it's your home! I'm just gonna stay here with my eyes covered until you're back in your room."</p><p>His voice was a strange mix of high from shock and rough with sleep, hands still covering his eyes as Astrid continued on to the bathroom. She quickly relieved herself, washed her hands and grabbed a towel from the side for cover. Not that she was <em>that </em>disappointed about Hiccup seeing her in a state of undress, though she would have much preferred it to be because he was undressing her himself...</p><p>
  <em>Stop it brain.</em>
</p><p>She used the towel for cover, turning the light off on her way and calling out <em>"night Hiccup!" </em>as she closed her bedroom door behind her. That had been... something. Hiccup was probably still doing an excellent impression of a tomato. Unable to help but giggle to herself, Astrid tossed a t-shirt over the chair by her desk to remind herself in the morning, then climbed back into bed and fell asleep soon after.</p><p>Hiccup was already awake when she headed out even though it was quite early, in search of coffee and a pre-workout drink before she changed to go running. He peeked at her very quickly, then looked away before his brain processed that she wasn't topless that time and turned to face her properly. She hadn't put trousers on, or a bra, and she noticed him <em>very</em> resolutely looking only at her face as she went to put the kettle on, scooping instant coffee into her favourite mug.</p><p>"Sorry about last night. I'll try not to flash you in the future."</p><p><em>Unless you ask me to... shut up brain! </em>Astrid thought to herself, noticing the faint flush on poor flustered Hiccup's cheeks when she passed back through to go to the bathroom. He was folding the blankets he'd slept under when she came back out.</p><p>"It's... fine. I'll uh, move my case tonight so it doesn't hurt you."</p><p>Astrid smiled in thanks as she stirred milk into her coffee, rejoining him in the living room.</p><p>"Probably a good idea. My mornings usually start with coffee, then running. If I'm not going running, I sleep in since I currently do not have to go to work. And since the gyms are gonna close, I'll probably work out here with my weights a few days a week. Not sure how long you'll be stuck here. Feel free to raid the fridge or cupboards, just don't eat my trail mix or protein bars and we're good."</p><p>Hiccup nodded slowly.</p><p>"How long do you go running for?"</p><p>"Uh, about half hour, an hour if I'm feeling it. Why?"</p><p>"So I know how long I have to take a shower without getting in your way, cus I assume you shower after you run."</p><p>Astrid smiled. He always had been a thoughtful boy.</p><p>"Unless you take forever, you can go when I leave and I assume you'll be out in time. Open the window, it gets pretty steamed up in there."</p><p>She doubted she'd make it for a whole hour that morning, still a little bloated from last nights dinner. It had been <em>totally</em> worth it though. The pre-workout she'd bought tasted absolutely awful, but it was only a small amount she had to drink so she chugged it down quickly and then replaced the synthetic 'fruit' taste with more coffee. Hiccup watched, bemused.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just slightly horrified by the <em>colour </em>of whatever you just drank."</p><p>"Oh. Pre workout. I'm giving it a go to see if it helps my workouts, cus I never used to use it. And yeah, a lot of them are ludicrous colours and weird flavours. That one was meant to be blue raspberry, which I got cus it was on sale when I was ordering my usual bucket of protein powder. Now I know <em>why."</em></p><p>Hiccup laughed, settling back against the sofa cushions.</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>Caffeine ingested and energy starting to pick up, Astrid went to brush her teeth before she changed into her running gear. Hiccup blinked several times when she came back out in sports bra and running shorts.</p><p>"You go running dressed like that?"</p><p>She looked down at herself.</p><p>"Yeah? Problem?"</p><p>"Not really. Just can't imagine going outside dressed like that myself."</p><p>Snickering to herself, Astrid headed to the door, setting up her Fitbit to ensure her run was recorded.</p><p>"Of course not. You'd never fill this bra out."</p><p>Hiccup made an interesting noise in response to that, and Astrid left laughing as she jogged down the stairs to get outside. It wasn't totally light out yet, but she could see the sun creeping up from the horizon. It was a bit chilly out at that hour, but that just encouraged Astrid to get going so she'd warm up. She didn't skip her actual warm up, but was glad to be on the go at last even with her digestive system cursing her quietly for last nights dinner. She <em>loved</em> running, and always had. Even on the days she hated running.</p><p>Her earlier prediction was right, and after about twenty minutes she turned back to head home, feeling worn out already after having too much salty food the night before. She headed right to the kitchen, and found Hiccup had done all the washing up while she was out, as well as showered and cleaned the bathroom up afterwards. He was sat on the sofa eating porridge, empty mug on the table in front of him when Astrid headed out, having downed lots of water and now holding a protein shake in hand to drink before she showered.</p><p>"I wasn't gone that long!"</p><p>"I don't like leaving a mess. And I figured it was the least I could do."</p><p>Thankful her protein tasted much better than her pre-workout had, Astrid took a long swallow and smiled.</p><p>"Well, I'm not gonna stop you, but don't feel like you have to clean up after me all the time."</p><p>"Seemed silly to only do half the washing up, but noted."</p><p>He was already a step up on most guys she'd dated if he cleaned up after himself without asking, Astrid decided. Not that they were dating. Or going to be. Astrid was relieved she could escape to go shower, only realising when she'd peeled off her sweaty running gear that she hadn't taken clean clothes in to the bathroom. There was <em>no </em>way she was trying to get those back on. At least she kept her towels in there, otherwise Hiccup would have gotten another accidental eyeful. She dashed from the bathroom to her bedroom, wrapped in a towel at least, and quickly got herself dressed before she grabbed her phone. Ruff ought to be awake by then, she figured.</p><p>"<em>I accidentally flashed him!"</em></p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah. 'Accidentally'. I totally believe you."</strong>
</p><p>Ruff was <em>not </em>helpful when Astrid texted her to complain about the awkward incident that happened in the night.</p><p>
  <em>"It was! I was just going to the loo and tripped over his case."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"And just happened to be naked? Mhmm. Totally believable."</strong>
</p><p>Hiccup watched as Astrid growled at her phone.</p><p>"Everything alright?"</p><p>"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Just Ruff being annoying."</p><p>
  <em>"I wasn't naked! I had pants on, it was just how I fell asleep. If I was gonna flash somebody on purpose, it wouldn't be with when I'm half asleep with bed hair and yesterday's undies on."</em>
</p><p>Hiccup got up and crossed over to his stuff, bending down - Astrid quietly appreciated the view - and straightening up with a book. She felt a little guilty.</p><p>"Am I a boring host already?"</p><p>"Not at all, but you also don't have to entertain me. I just felt like reading. Do you want a drink?"</p><p>Not about to turn that down, Astrid nodded and elaborated on how she took her coffee. Hiccup returned, a mug of tea for himself and coffee for her, then got comfortable on the sofa and started reading to himself. Astrid fiddled with her phone for a bit, unsure what to do other than silently enjoy his concentration face.</p><p>"Will it disturb you if I game?"</p><p>Hiccup looked up, offering her a soft smile and shaking his head.</p><p>"Not at all. My flatmate at uni listens to rap music at deafening volumes, so I'm used to very loud swearing."</p><p>Astrid chuckled, turning away. How was it fair Hiccup could still make her laugh so easily <em>and </em>he'd gotten super hot? Surely that was cheating.</p><hr/><p>Hiccup was very very glad that he was wearing a mask when Astrid first opened the door to him. It meant she couldn't see that his jaw literally dropped. <em>Hel, </em>she'd grown up. A lot. And he was kind of thrown by it. All he managed to get out was her name while he waited for his brain to kick back in.</p><p>Even in baggy clothes with messy hair, Astrid was <em>stunning. </em>Hiccup knew he was in trouble the moment he laid eyes on her, and was glad for a moments reprieve when he went to the bathroom to remove his mask and wash his hands.</p><p>There was no defined end date - except perhaps when Astrid was tired of putting up with an awkward nerd on her sofa, tripping her up with luggage - to the exquisite <em>torture</em> the gods had decided to inflict upon him, trapped by a pandemic that only seemed to be getting worse, and no news on when stranded travellers like himself would be able to get home. He supposed if he had to, a trip back to his mothers was <em>possible, </em>if difficult and borderline annoying when he'd only just left there as travel shut down.</p><p>Astrid seemed surprised by him too. He'd been told he had a real 'glow up' after puberty took it's sweet time to actually hit him, but Hiccup didn't really see it. He was just glad not to be smaller than half the girls in his year anymore. The fact he seemed to occasionally be appealing to women was a very pleasant bonus. He didn't really think <em>Astrid </em>found him that attractive, more that she was just surprised by the difference between the last time she'd seen him and now.</p><p>Gaming together was a relief - familiar and easy, something they did online all the time. And after way too much Chinese food, Hiccup was only thinking of lying down and groaning uncomfortably. He took a while to fall asleep, overly full stomach making it tough to get into a comfy position for sleeping. He eventually drifted off, and then there was the incident with a nearly-nude Astrid. Even someone who tried to be as polite as Hiccup - and he <em>did </em>cover his eyes as soon as he realised - couldn't immediately erase the image of Astrid's bare skin from his brain.</p><p>That particular predicament was <em>not </em>really helped the next morning, when Astrid wandered about in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear, her muscled legs on display and Hiccup doing his absolute best not to let himself look for too long. He doubted Astrid would appreciate him staring. And then she left the room and came back wearing even less! All the exposed skin and visible muscle tone was doing things to his brain, and HIccup barely waited for Astrid to <em>leave </em>before he was grabbing his things and heading to the shower.</p><p>He felt a little dirty for doing it in Astrid's shower, and <em>guilty </em>for what he was thinking as he did it, but Hiccup tried to reason with himself that it was surely better he get it out of his system. It was impossible <em>not </em>to remember the... <em>incident </em>where he woke suddenly to find Astrid and her naked breasts only a few feet from his face, brightly lit by the light she turned on, and Hiccup had been struggling with it while they were chatting that morning, since she was still not exactly dressed. Gripping his cock and biting his lip, Hiccup tried to make it quick and efficient, guiltily remembering muscular thighs and smooth curves...</p><p>As his climax swirled down the drain, Hiccup wished his sense of shame would have washed away so easily. He finished showering quickly, dried and dressed and then cleaned the bathroom. It was probably a bit excessive, since he highly doubted Astrid was going to be able to tell what he'd been doing, but Hiccup felt better for it.</p><p>He saw the pile of washing up in the kitchen, and after retrieving a sachet of instant oats from his bag, Hiccup set breakfast going in the microwave and started working through the mess of last nights dinner. By the time Astrid returned - still terribly appealing sweaty and grunting as she chugged water and plucked at sweaty clothes - Hiccup was <em>almost</em> relaxed again.</p><p>Well, before the towel thing. When he asked Astrid to let him stay, Hiccup hadn't anticipated that she'd have grown up into such a heart-stopping beauty, though if he was honest he'd carried a bit of a torch for her when they were young teens too. And now he felt like a bit of a pervert for... <em>noticing </em>quite so much.</p><p>As the day progressed, he calmed down more. Astrid played on her console, he read a book, they had lunch and Astrid asked if he wanted to make a bet on how many substitutions she was going to get from her supermarket delivery the day after next. And, most importantly, she was <em>dressed </em>again, which helped Hiccup's sanity just a little.</p><p>He was sort of torn between wanting to escape from the confined space with the hot girl before he turned in to some kind of lech, and also really enjoying the whole getting to see one of his best friends after years apart. And it was only day <em>one.</em></p><p>"What do you wanna do for dinner?"</p><p>Astrid asked, sat eating slices of her own homebaked bread. Hiccup shrugged.</p><p>"I don't mind. I can just make some noodles while you sort yourself out, or I can go through the cupboards and see what I can make. I'm a pretty good cook. Had to learn, my mom's cooking is <em>awful."</em></p><p>Snickering, Astrid shrugged.</p><p>"You clean <em>and </em>have survival cooking skills? I like it. Sure, go see what jumps out at you."</p><p>Once he'd figured out the not-really-a-system in Astrid's kitchen and pulled out some ingredients from the cupboards and freezer, Hiccup got to cooking. Astrid stood in the doorway, leant casually against the frame as she watched him and Hiccup was reminded again that she was just <em>ridiculously </em>pretty all the damn time.</p><p>They trawled Netflix for something to watch, settling on a slightly cheesy kids show about dragons that they both thoroughly enjoyed while they ate dinner.</p><p>Hiccup could <em>really </em>have done without the sound effects. He got the impression Astrid was <em>very </em>pleased by his efforts in the kitchen, and it made him <em>very</em> glad he had a cushion on his lap to protect his legs from the heat of the plate.</p><p>"You want some ice cream?"</p><p>Astrid offered when they were done, and Hiccup accepted happily. They followed the eating with a gaming session - Astrid wasn't going running the next morning, so she was planning to sleep in, which meant they could stay up late.</p><p>"It's like we're having a sleepover!"</p><p>She joked, and Hiccup grinned.</p><p>"Well, we need pyjamas for that. Although you don't seem to <em>wear </em>pyjamas, so maybe don't get changed."</p><p>Astrid raised an eyebrow, mouth tipped up in a smirk.</p><p>"Was seeing me topless really so bad?"</p><p>Hiccup stammered out a couple of nonsense sounds, having no idea how he was supposed to answer that. Astrid roared with laughter, and Hiccup flushed so deeply he could feel the heat coming off his own face.</p><p>"It's fine. I <em>do </em>wear pyjamas some of the time, but I got Chinese down my vest and just took it off cus I was tired. Then I forgot you were here when I got up to pee."</p><p>After they gamed for a bit, Astrid yawned and stretched, then bid Hiccup goodnight and got a drink before she headed to bed. He fooled about on his phone, texted his mom and his friends to check they were alright, and debated whether to read for a bit or just lie down and go to sleep. Hiccup went to brush his teeth while he thought about it, and settled on sleep when he yawned so hard he almost choked on toothpaste foam.</p><p>As he headed back out, Hiccup noticed a weird humming noise. He glanced over to the table, but his phone wasn't vibrating. He realised it was coming from Astrid's room. Had she fallen asleep and someone was calling her? If so, her phone was <em>really </em>loud when it vibrated.</p><p>The sounds he heard her start making a few seconds later said something else entirely was going on<em>. </em>Hiccup stumbled away from the door very quickly, shoving his toothbrush and toothpaste back in his wash bag, then dove on to the sofa and hid his head under the blanket. Astrid wouldn't have known he could hear her... she <em>definitely </em>wouldn't have known he'd stand by the door, listening for a good fifteen or twenty seconds before he realised what was happening on the other side of the door.</p><p>So now he knew what she looked like mostly naked, <em>and </em>how she sounded while... enjoying herself. Resolutely ignoring that that fact had... an effect on him, Hiccup buried his face in his pillow and groaned.</p><p>If he didn't leave soon, Hiccup had the feeling he was in for a <em>long </em>lockdown.</p><p>-HTTYD-</p><p>
  <strong>Poor Hiccup! He needs a cold shower after that I think.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>And now for chapter 3!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(ff net may or may not still be having issues and making this pop in and out of existence, like Camera was. Nothing I can do about that)</strong>
</p><p>-HTTYD-</p><p>Astrid was trying to kill him. That was the only possible explanation.</p><p>Well, there <em>was </em>one alternative, which was simply that she liked bananas, but when she was sat eating it in her sports bra and shorts before she worked out with her free weights, Hiccup felt like his death was imminent. It was an absolute relief when she was finally done, although it didn't change the fact she was wearing... not a great deal. He was sure it was perfectly good for working out in, supportive where needed and unrestricted everywhere else. Not so perfectly good for Hiccup's tenuous sanity.</p><p>"Should I head out so you can work out?"</p><p>"Oh, no. I'm gonna be behind the sofa, don't waste your one trip a day."</p><p>The sofa and recliner were close to the TV stand, because the layout of doors meant there was really nowhere else to put it. It left a space for her to put down a mat and her weights behind Hiccup.</p><p>So while he couldn't <em>see </em>her flexing and sweating and stretching, he <em>could </em>hear her panting, letting out little sounds of exertion as she got into it and it definitely did <em>not </em>remind Hiccup at all of when he'd heard her the night before last. Not at all!</p><p>"I'm gonna go see what I can do for dinner!"</p><p>Hiccup called out and escaped into the kitchen, Astrid's sound effects much less audible with the door closed between them. Her shopping delivery - with less substitutions than she'd expected, which made Astrid very happy - had arrived that morning, dropped off by an exhausted looking driver in an ill-fitting mask who stood looking annoyed while they came to pick the bags up, since new rules meant he wasn't allowed to properly 'deliver' them. Though how carrying the bags to her door in the useful baskets and just... knocking and waiting there instead of having them come to the street was more risky was beyond Hiccup.</p><p>He'd obviously been hiding in there longer than he expected, as Astrid came in before he'd actually come up with anything. She probably shouldn't have looked so damn appealing all flushed and sweaty, but she <em>did </em>and it was terribly unfair of her. Or perhaps lockdown was just sending Hiccup crazy, and his particular type of lockdown madness was turning into some kind of pervert who secretly lusted after his oldest friend.</p><p>Or maybe it was just that it was <em>Astrid, </em>who he'd secretly had a crush on before, and seeing her after all those years had been a big deal anyway. He'd missed her! And they were having a lot of fun hanging out, which was lucky since they were sort of stuck with each other.</p><p>But in terms of dealing with a budding crush... it was an absolute disaster.</p><p>Not that that knowledge was enough to make Hiccup leave - his mother had already suggested he go back to her place when there was still no word on when he could travel back home, but Astrid overheard the conversation and insisted she was happy for him to stay.</p><p>
  <em>"He cooks, cleans and kills things when we play Xbox. I'm considering keeping him!"</em>
</p><p>Hiccup doubted he'd mind all that much, other than slowly going insane from Astrid bounding through the flat in her workout stuff to go running. It was a toss up between that and accidentally hearing her... alone time for what was going to be the cause of his untimely demise. Unless she started eating more bananas or suggested hot dogs for dinner. Then he'd die on the spot and Astrid would probably be annoyed she had to deal with his corpse.</p><p>"So, what are we doing for dinner?"</p><p>Astrid dragged him from his thoughts of imminent death, forcing him to look at her still-flushed face if he didn't want to look at her tight sports bra or sweaty, well-defined abs. He felt a little warm himself...</p><p>"Oh. Uh. What do you wanna eat?"</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, mixing milk and protein powder in a shaker cup.</p><p>"I thought you came in here to pick. What do <em>you </em>want to eat?"</p><p><em>"You"</em> fell from his mouth before Hiccup could actually think about it, but he managed to save himself before Astrid did more than look slightly surprised "choose. You choose!"</p><p>Astrid cocked her head, looking a little concerned.</p><p>"Are you ok?"</p><p>"Yeah. Fine. Just want to know what you want for dinner. This is your place after all."</p><p>Taking a swig from her shake, Astrid grimaced.</p><p>"This is gross. Uh. Something with chicken and gravy. I have those things. The rest I entrust to you to think about, because I need a shower."</p><p>She chugged the rest of her shake down in a few gulps, then filled the shaker with water before leaving the room. He washed it since he'd decided to clean up from breakfast and lunch, and after checking what vegetables Astrid had in (she hadn't let him help put the shopping away earlier, because she knew where everything went) Hiccup mentally planned dinner and then went back out to the living room to bury his face in a book, where hopefully his mouth couldn't get him in to trouble.</p><p>Astrid returned a little later, damp hair loosely braided and a baggy t-shirt over knee-length pyjama bottoms. Even then, she still looked far too tempting for Hiccup's own good, but he managed to put <em>some </em>attention on his book. Well, he didn't end up re-reading the same paragraph five times while absorbing none of it, like he had done yesterday. That was a start.</p><p>She folded herself into her chair and set up her gaming stuff, offering a controller to Hiccup.</p><p>"Wanna play?"</p><p>"That depends. Are you gonna threaten to kill me in my sleep if I beat you again?"</p><p>Astrid gave him a playful smirk.</p><p>"Yes. I promise I won't <em>actually </em>kill you though."</p><p><em>Well, not directly. Just with your running gear and late night naked jaunts to the bathroom... </em>Hiccup thought to himself as he placed a bookmark to keep his page in the book, then turned so he was facing the TV as Astrid set up two-player.</p><p>"That's reassuring."</p><p>Giggling, Astrid shrugged.</p><p>"Why would I kill you? I'm having fun with you here!"</p><p>That made him smile. Despite the awkward crush thing, he was having fun too.</p><p>"Yeah, it's been good to hang out again."</p><p>Her phone buzzed next to her, and Astrid looked down at it to check what the notification was.</p><p>"Oh, piss off! There's a lockdown, asshole."</p><p>Hiccup blinked, confused.</p><p>"Uh, what?"</p><p>Astrid turned back, expression softening when she looked at him.</p><p>"Oh, sorry. Just a couple of guys I was talking to on Tinder who are trying to get me to go meet up with them. Yanno, like we're not on lockdown and banned from mixing households."</p><p>She rolled her eyes at her phone, dismissing the notification and turning back to the TV.</p><p>"Why not delete the app?"</p><p>Astrid snorted, then shrugged.</p><p>"Well, I want it to hand so I can get laid the minute we're allowed to. I'm not looking forward to an indefinite amount of time having sex with only myself either, but I'm gonna follow the rules."</p><p>Had she turned the heat up? Hiccup felt a little... <em>warm. </em>Shaking his head and feeling glad she wasn't looking at him, Hiccup adjusted himself at the memories (amongst other things) that were brought up by her words.</p><p>"Right. Well... fair enough."</p><p>She chuckled to herself, glancing over at Hiccup's probably-bright-red face.</p><p>"Ready to lose?"</p><p>Well, some vicious competition with the controller in his hand would hopefully take his mind off... <em>everything</em> Astrid had just said before. Gripping the plastic a little tighter, he nodded.</p><p>"Bring it on!"</p><p>Astrid beat him the first time, which Hiccup decided to blame on waiting for some of the blood to return to his brain. He won the second match, which meant Astrid obviously demanded a best two out of three. She narrowly defeated him in round three, which had her whooping and cheering and telling him, in her own words, to "eat it!". Which reminded Hiccup of his near slip-up earlier. Sort-of-luckily, Astrid was distracted by swearing at her phone again as more Tinder notifications appeared, so Hiccup had a minute to rein himself in a bit.</p><p>"I'm gonna go get started on dinner, unless you don't wanna eat til later?"</p><p>"You know me, I'll eat if it's in front of me. I'm gonna go to the corner shop for wine because I haven't gone outside today yet and I forgot to put it on the supermarket order, do you have a preference for red or white?"</p><p>Hiccup shook his head.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>Astrid nodded to say she'd heard, went to her room to change (well, she put a hoody on over her t-shirt and added shoes to the ensemble) and pulled on a face mask before she headed out of the door. Hiccup wished he didn't notice that the blue of her mask simply brought out how lovely her eyes were. He focused his attention on chopping up vegetables and raw chicken, then cleaning the chopping board and his hands and successfully managing not to injure himself in the process.</p><p>By the time she got back, food was in the oven and he'd started making some home-made gravy on the stovetop. Astrid found him there, staring in bemusement over the top of her mask.</p><p>"Are you <em>making </em>gravy?"</p><p>"Yes? I don't like the granules stuff, this is better."</p><p>"Well, I'll be the judge of that. Gonna go take this off and wash my hands."</p><p>She left the two bottles of wine - one red, one white - on the kitchen side, back a couple of minutes later holding her mask gingerly by one of the straps and throwing it in the washing machine as soon as she got close enough.</p><p>"Does wine count as 'just the essentials'?"</p><p>"Well, I also bought chocolate. And then on the way back remembered we still have the snacks you bought on your way here. So we have extra snacks. Which I think are essential, but point taken. I just needed to stretch my legs."</p><p>Forcing himself <em>not </em>to think about Astrid's legs, Hiccup nodded.</p><p>"Well, I'm sure nobody will begrudge you <em>one </em>frivolous purchase."</p><p>Astrid smiled.</p><p>"Let's hope so. You sure you have no preference which I pop open?"</p><p>Hiccup shrugged.</p><p>"Not really, your choice. Dinner will be about half hour."</p><p>"I look forward to judging your gravy."</p><p>Astrid grabbed the bottle of white and two mugs, then headed out to the living room. Hiccup went back to making his gravy, which once mixed could be left while dinner cooked and re-heated when their dinner was cooked. When he headed out, Astrid had poured him a mug of wine, commenting that she didn't like wine glasses since they were easier to drop when she was half a bottle deep. Chuckling, Hiccup picked up his mug and sat down to try it. He wasn't the worlds biggest fan of wine, but it was nice enough and he wasn't going to complain that Astrid was happy to share.</p><p>After fidgeting in her recliner chair for a few minutes, she crossed over to the sofa and plopped herself down near Hiccup, complaining she hunched up out of habit in the other one.</p><p>"I need to streeeeetch!"</p><p>Astrid did just that, swinging her legs up on the sofa and leaning against the arm of it. The sofa was long enough (thankfully, since Hiccup was sleeping on it) for her to do so without touching him, but she was still so tantalisingly <em>close,</em> knee length shorts swapped for some well-worn pyjama shorts. They were rucked up by her shifting to get comfy, exposing more of her thighs and Hiccup did his best not to notice them out of the corner of his eye. Or at all.</p><p>Easier said than done.</p><hr/><p>In hindsight, Astrid thought to herself as she watched Hiccup lick gravy off his lip and contemplated climbing into his lap, almost a full bottle of wine was a <em>bad </em>idea. Normally, she didn't really think as much about sex when she was drunk, but that didn't seem to be working with Hiccup. Maybe because she knew him, so she felt... safer? Shrugging inwardly, Astrid rubbed her stomach, pleasantly full but not uncomfortably so.</p><p>He hadn't had as much to drink as she had - they had gone through a bottle and a half in total, and most of that was swimming in Astrid's system alongside some very yummy food.</p><p>"I concede, home made gravy was much better. Now how am I ever to go back to granules? I'm gonna have to kidnap you every time I have a craving!"</p><p>Hiccup snorted.</p><p>"I can always teach you. Might pass the time."</p><p>"Maybe later. I've had too much wine for learning. Let's watch a movie. You pick, I need a blanket."</p><p>Astrid got up and weaved her way over to the cupboard where all the blankets lived, pulling out her favourite one. It was old and a bit ragged, but it was still thick and cosy and had been made for her by her grandmother when she was a girl. A lovely mix of blue and gold when she got it, the colours had lost a bit of their lustre but Astrid still thought it was lovely. Dragging it back to the sofa, she found Hiccup scrolling mindlessly through Netflix.</p><p>"What do you wanna watch? I'll just spend all night flicking if you let me pick."</p><p>He handed the controller to her, and Astrid managed to wrap herself up in her blanket and stick one arm out for scrolling needs. She eventually settled on a film, and debated finishing off the other wine bottle before deciding she was too comfortable snuggled up in her big blanket to move.</p><p>It wasn't until half way through the movie that Astrid, still a liiiiittle bit tipsy, remembered that said film was something of a tear-jerker movie for her. Hiccup seemed somewhat alarmed when Astrid started sniffling next to her.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>She nodded, glad for the existence of tissues on the table (only there because the pandemic advice said to sneeze into tissues and throw them away) as she reached for a couple and wiped her face.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I always cry at this film. And I've had too much wine."</p><p>"Oh.. Uh. Shall we watch something else?"</p><p>He offered, but Astrid shook her head.</p><p>"No, I wanna see the end!"</p><p>Hiccup nodded slowly, mouth tightening for a minute before he turned toward her.</p><p>"You uh... want a hug?"</p><p>He sounded so unsure about asking her, and it broke Astrid's heart a little because when they'd been best friends going up, they were always hugging! Even if she hadn't <em>really </em>wanted a cuddle, she'd have said yes just to reassure him. Luckily, she did want a cuddle. She nodded, and Hiccup held an arm out. Astrid happily burrowed under it, slinging an arm over his stomach and soaking in Hiccup's body heat. Sitting in his lap still seemed like a very appealing prospect, but given that she was still sniffly and teary-eyed and slightly drunk, Astrid was happy with a cuddle.</p><p>They finished out the movie like that, and Astrid wondered how much he'd mind if she decided never to move again. For a slender guy, he was <em>incredibly</em> comfortable. And, though it hadn't been <em>that </em>long since lockdown started or since she'd gotten laid, Astrid was quite aware she was a little touch-starved. Pre-lockdown, she saw Ruff most days and Ruff was a very physical woman, always playfully shoving or grabbing Astrid, or drunkenly hanging off her and loudly pointing out hot men in bars. So a little snuggle with Hiccup was actually far more needed than she realised.</p><p>"Have you fallen asleep?"</p><p>Hiccup asked, voice quiet as he spoke, seeming worried about waking her up if she was indeed asleep. Astrid debated for a minute pretending, but figured Hiccup wasn't going to want to serve as her pillow indefinitely.</p><p>"No, I just discovered you make a good pillow. Do you want to move?"</p><p>"I need to pee, but you can use me as a pillow again when I'm done if you like."</p><p>She sighed and let him up, watching Hiccup pick up his pyjama bottoms on his way to the bathroom. He returned having changed into those bottoms, reassured her he'd washed his hands and offered Astrid a cuddle again as soon as he sat down. Astrid huffed, and he looked bemused.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Lie down? I wanna like, spoon. Lying on you like I was will give me a stiff neck."</p><p>Still looking bemused, Hiccup complied. Thrilled, Astrid burrowed into him and felt an arm slide slightly awkwardly around her.</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>Hiccup asked, chuckling. Astrid only then realised how slightly peculiar her request might have seemed.</p><p>"Sorry. Just sort of realised I miss human contact. I never thought I'd miss Ruff climbing all over me."</p><p>A bit tipsy and a bit emotional, Astrid appreciated Hiccup not asking anything more <em>so </em>much. He just held her and let her snuggle down, under her blanket with his arm around her. With the thick blanket and Hiccup's body heat, Astrid was slightly too warm, but that was not anywhere near enough of a reason to stop or ditch the blanket. All the extra warmth did was make her sleepy, and despite telling herself she was going to get up and go to bed soon, Astrid found herself drifting off to sleep.</p><p>She woke a few hours later, a bit thirsty and confused by the weight and warmth of a body behind her. Rather than wake and move her, Hiccup had simply managed to wriggle the blanket free and cover them both with it, and his slow rhythmic breaths behind her said he'd also fallen asleep. He shifted a little behind her, and Astrid realised she could feel something.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, hello.</em>
</p><p>Astrid knew that sort of thing happened to guys in their sleep, and was familiar with morning wood on the whole. But given how she'd been checking Hiccup out pretty much since he got there, it seemed a cruel trick of the gods for her to get to feel him like that, warm and wrapped around her and making her wish that there were no clothes in between them just then. She bit her lip as his arm tightened around her, already kind of turned on and thinking it was probably best she <em>move.</em></p><p>Especially now she knew she needed to pee. It was difficult, since she didn't wanna wake him, and also because she didn't want to leave the cosy cocoon with human contact. Slowly peeling herself out of his hold, Astrid shuffled over to the bathroom. Her reflection was slightly sore viewing, hair a mess and marks from the sofa imprinted on her cheek. And she still looked half asleep. Which made sense, since she was. Yawning, Astrid finished up in there and headed back out, strongly considering returning to her spot on the sofa but sadly certain she'd wake Hiccup up in the process.</p><p>So after getting a glass of water she headed to her own bed, terribly empty and cold by comparison, but she was still tired enough that after chugging down her drink, Astrid was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.</p><p>When she headed back out the next morning, her blanket was folded up on top of Hiccup's usual bedding but he was still adorably sleep rumpled and in his pyjama bottoms. Astrid felt a touch sheepish that her tipsy self had demanded he spoon her out of nowhere, so she headed over to him.</p><p>"Sorry about last night, I had too much wine."</p><p>"It's fine. If you like... need a hug, you can hug me. I really don't mind."</p><p>His voice was still rough with sleep, and it <em>did </em>things to Astrid that she probably ought not to tell Hiccup about.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Astrid, we're friends, and we've been friends for years, I'm sure we've hugged at some point before."</p><p>There he went with the <em>voice </em>again. Astrid decided to agree so she wouldn't be tempted to climb on him.</p><p>"Alright. Thanks. I'm gonna go make coffee before I go running, you want anything?"</p><p>Hiccup shook his head, yawning and stretching. Astrid headed to the kitchen in search of caffeine, dragging her pre-workout tub out of the cupboard to mix that up too. She chugged the vile stuff down quickly, then enjoyed her coffee a bit more slowly afterwards. Hiccup appeared from the bathroom looking slightly more awake and smelling of minty toothpaste.</p><p>"I'll go shower while you're on your run."</p><p>He still did that cute thing of keeping his eyes <em>very </em>resolutely on Astrid's face when she was dressed in her running gear, which made her contemplate telling him he was <em>more</em> than welcome to look. She didn't want to make things awkward though, especially after the accidental flashing incident before, and <em>especially</em> when he'd been so sweet about her needing some physical contact.</p><p>"I'll be back in an hour, no wild parties!"</p><p>Astrid joked, and Hiccup feigned disappointment.</p><p>"Damn, that's my plans out the window."</p><p>They shared a chuckle as Astrid left, leaving her smiling as she jogged down the stairs and began her warm up. She definitely wasn't thinking about how Hiccup was going to be getting naked at that moment to take a shower.</p><p>She came back to find Hiccup meandering around the kitchen, waiting for his porridge to cook in the microwave. He politely moved aside so Astrid could reach her protein powder, and once she'd chugged it down she found that he'd cleaned the bathroom after he'd showered again, and decided to give up on stopping him since he just did it while she was out instead.</p><p>After she'd showered, put on clean clothes and blow-dried her hair, Astrid headed out to find Hiccup scrolling through Netflix. He twisted in his seat, smiled at her.</p><p>"Hey. What do you wanna watch?"</p><p>"Uhh... let me have breakfast and then we'll game?" Hiccup nodded in agreement, and Astrid grinned "Awesome. So just find something short. Forensic Files?"</p><p>Hiccup snorted.</p><p>"Only you could want to watch murder shows while eating breakfast."</p><p>Chuckling, Astrid went to make some scrambled eggs and toast. She devoured it quickly while they speculated who the murderer of the episode was, and then once they both had hot drinks, the controllers came out. Astrid abandoned her gaming chair to sit by Hiccup, and he didn't comment other than to smile at her. Astrid felt her belly flutter pleasantly; he'd been in her home for just under a week by then, and Astrid still hadn't quite gotten used to how <em>grown up </em>he was, and yet he was still undeniably <em>Hiccup. </em>The mix of sweetness and familiarity and awkward charm and <em>hotness </em>was quite disarming. Seeing him grow <em>stubble... </em>Astrid's mind was wandering, and she realised Hiccup was speaking.</p><p>"Want to come for an adventurous stroll to the supermarket? I haven't been outside in three days and also I don't know where it is."</p><p>Astrid chuckled.</p><p>"Sure. Let me change, I'm not going in this top. The curry sauce stain has stayed even though I washed it!"</p><p>After Astrid got herself dressed and Hiccup got his boots, both of them masked up, Hiccup pocketing the hand sanitiser he'd luckily already had at his moms place pre-lockdown-and-panic-stockpiling. They walked the fifteen minutes to the main shop, and joined the queue outside to get in. The two of them passed the time by making joking bets on what the shop would be out of stock of.</p><p>"Garlic bread?"</p><p>"Ha! Alright. Hmm... pasta?"</p><p>"Sucker bet, be a little more ambitious!"</p><p>Hiccup scratched his chin, just below the mask.</p><p>"Alright. Frozen vegetables?"</p><p>"Done. Wait, what are we betting?"</p><p>Astrid asked. Hiccup hummed.</p><p>"Washing up after dinner tonight?"</p><p>"Done!"</p><p>They shook on it, and then Hiccup pulled out the hand sanitiser. A couple of people in the queue around them eyed it like it was made of solid gold. Hiccup slid it back in his pocket as he rubbed them until the alcohol gel dried, pretending not to notice the stares. They edged closer to the shop one by one, and when Hiccup stepped in front Astrid indulged herself in checking out his ass in his slim-fit jeans. Hiccup complained he couldn't find many other styles that would fit his tall, slim frame... Astrid was <em>not </em>complaining. It was quite the delightful sight.</p><p>The shop was somewhat quiet, thanks to the limited amount of people in there. And there were signs up saying no more than two or three of each item per person. But that had come <em>after </em>the panic buying, and so the staff members were working to refill empty shelves, and there were gaps along aisles like bread and pasta. Astrid was <em>very </em>glad she'd managed to get flour.</p><p>"Remind me I wanna make bread when we get back."</p><p>They found both garlic bread and frozen vegetables were still there, though the garlic bread was <em>almost</em> gone. If they had gone an hour or so later, Astrid reckoned she'd have won.</p><p>"What did we even come out for?"</p><p>"A walk. Cornflour if they have it. Eggs. And you have like, <em>no </em>herbs and spices in your kitchen. If I'm teaching you to cook, I need supplies."</p><p>He also picked up a cake mix, as he'd found the right sort of baking tin for making cake while he was rooting through her kitchen.</p><p>"I would normally make it from scratch, but then I'd leave a load of half used baking ingredients at your place so I'll just get this and improve it."</p><p>Astrid grabbed some mixed nuts and a bag of dates, then a few other bits and pieces while Hiccup did his little shop, giggling to herself when he spent ages trying to choose flavours of yoghurt, or complaining none of the bananas in the shop were ripe enough.</p><p>"I promise not to kick you out before your fruit is ripe."</p><p>He chuckled, nodding.</p><p>"Most gracious. You wouldn't anyway, I feed you too much! You told my mom you were kidnapping me."</p><p>"I am. Oh! We need washing stuff now we're doing your washing too."</p><p>Hiccup had done one load of washing, but her detergent didn't really agree with his skin. There were limited supplies, but he managed to find a small bottle of sensitive skin friendly liquid detergent.</p><p>"Mom has the same problem, she makes her own detergent I would have her send some to me, but unfortunately you can't send large amounts of home-made white powder through the post without raising serious suspicions."</p><p>Astrid cracked up laughing at Hiccup's words, imagining him and his mother trying to insist "no no, it's washing powder!" to some irate looking official who had found a box of white powder.</p><p>"Tell them to sniff it?"</p><p>"Probably get arrested for trying to supply drugs, even if they tested it."</p><p>Anyone watching them was probably bewildered, as masks muffled voices it was harder to eavesdrop on strangers, so all they saw was Astrid's face scrunched up in mirth and Hiccup probably watching her in a mix of amusement and exasperation as she laughed herself silly over the idea of him getting stuck in a drugs bust because of washing powder.</p><p>It felt a little bit domestic, if Astrid was honest, when they were talking washing powder and how there was still no date for when he could get home. He'd offered to make the trip back to his mom's place instead, but Astrid was in no rush to get rid of him. Even if he wasn't hot and fun to look at, she'd missed her old friend and they'd had a lot of fun hanging out already. Luckily, Hiccup was excellent company.</p><p>After they each grabbed a tub of ice cream in their preferred flavour - Hiccup got cookie dough, Astrid got salted caramel - they went to join the line for the tills, standing six feet apart dutifully like everyone else.</p><p>"Well, we got everything I went for. Even cornflour and eggs!"</p><p>Hiccup commented, peeling his mask off after checking nobody else was around and scratching at his face. It had been washed in Astrid's laundry cleaning stuff and he was probably itchy, so she intended to let him do his washing first when they got back. He put it back on when he was done, and they were back at Astrid's place before long.</p><p>"You can wash your clothes with that new sensitive stuff, and then we can talk about the cake mix you got."</p><p>He laughed and thanked her, disappearing to change into clean clothes and throwing everything that had been contaminated with itchiness in the machine alongside his face mask. Then they sorted through what they'd both bought - ice cream in the freezer for later, some things in the cupboard and fridge, and cake mix out on the side for Astrid to eye up.</p><p>"Are you still making bread?"</p><p>"Oh. Yeah. I'll do that and then it can be left to rise while we do whatever else."</p><p>Hiccup nodded with a smile, and left Astrid to beat the shit out of some dough. It helped her work through the frustration of Hiccup being hot, and left her feeling much calmer by the time she'd covered her dough and left it to rise. Washing her hands and cleaning the sides down, Astrid headed out to find Hiccup reading to himself.</p><p>"So, what do you wanna do with our evening?"</p><p>Hiccup shrugged.</p><p>"Up to you."</p><p>Astrid pondered, and found herself remembering the previous evening, flutters in her belly returning. She ignored them.</p><p>"Well first, I want to know if you plan on baking that cake" Hiccup chuckled and nodded with a smile, so Astrid was happy with that "and then if you meant what you said earlier... maybe we can watch a movie or something while I use you as a pillow again?"</p><p>She felt a <em>bit </em>nervous asking, but Hiccup's face softened and he nodded, still smiling.</p><p>"Not a problem. I'll finish this chapter and then go start on the cake. That way it can cook and cool down while you're distracted by the TV."</p><p>Astrid nodded agreeably, and after she'd changed out of her flour-covered clothes, she followed Hiccup to the kitchen because she was definitely going to lick the spoon. Hiccup got to work right away, setting Astrid to put the oven on to pre-heat before he began measuring and mixing things, leaving her kitchen smelling like chocolate temptation. She was already drooling at the thought of a slice of cake with some salted caramel ice cream...</p><p>"You wanna go find something to watch while I put this in and clean up a bit?"</p><p>Having accepted it was pointless to tell Hiccup he didn't <em>have </em>to, Astrid nodded and headed out to the living room. She ignored Netflix in favour of her DVD collection, eventually picking one out and setting it up while she waited for Hiccup. He put his phone on the table, timer ticking away so he knew when to go check on the progress of cake in the oven.</p><p>"How do you want me?"</p><p><em>Dangerous question, </em>Astrid thought to herself, but she eventually settling on having him lie down in front of her, so she could lay down and rest her head on his chest and both could see the TV without getting a sore neck. He wrapped his arm around her back, and let Astrid soak in his comforting warmth. Some fifteen or twenty minutes later, Astrid twisted her head and looked up toward him.</p><p>"I'm really glad you're here."</p><p>She leant up to kiss his cheek, unsure how else to express herself. As she moved, Hiccup did too, turning toward her voice at the wrong (<em>right</em>) time. He froze as their lips met, angle awkward but it wasn't enough to stop Astrid from letting out a small sound.</p><p>When he didn't pull away, Astrid dared to push forward a little, moving to kiss him properly and hoping she wasn't about to ruin everything that had made the past few days so wonderful. Hiccup took a minute to respond, but respond he did, mouth moving slowly and tentatively against hers. Flutters in her belly coming back full force, Astrid inched closer still, hand resting on Hiccup's chest to feel his heart race beneath her fingers.</p><p>The shrill squeal of his phone pulled the two apart, the timer going off to tell Hiccup he needed to check on the cake. Astrid could see the panic and guilt flickering across his face, and didn't get the chance to stop him before Hiccup stammered out an apology and wriggled out from under her, snatching up his phone before he disappeared to the kitchen. Groaning, Astrid face planted the sofa and let out a deep sigh, then decided she wasn't about to let Hiccup invent all sorts of negative ideas. She knew he was a bit insecure about himself, and wasn't about to let that fester away.</p><p>She waited a minute, but only so Hiccup had time to get the cake out of the oven. If she distracted him, he might have burnt himself. As soon as she heard the baking tray land on top of the oven to be checked, she went in.</p><p>"Hey! It's very rude to kiss someone and then run away."</p><p>Hiccup wouldn't look at her, poking the centre of the cake with a knife to see if it was done.</p><p>"I said I was sorry."</p><p>As soon as he stepped away from the very hot tray, Astrid backed him up against the side, hands either side of his hips to trap him there. Though he was several inches taller than her by then, he seemed to be trying to shrink away from her.</p><p>"Why did you apologise? <em>I </em>kissed <em>you."</em></p><p>Hiccup could only shrug, mumbling something unintelligible. Astrid frowned.</p><p>"Did you not want me to? Cus <em>I'll</em> apologise if I overstepped."</p><p>She was pretty sure he wasn't complaining, and was even more sure he'd kissed her back, but if it wasn't what he wanted then she'd leave it at that. Hiccup swallowed heavily, turning away before he spoke, voice low as if he hoped she'd not hear it.</p><p>"No. You didn't. But I should have stopped you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because... you invited me here to be nice and I feel like I'm... I don't know."</p><p>As his voice trailed off, Astrid had a feeling she'd not been the only one <em>looking </em>the whole time Hiccup had been there. So she took a shot, and pressed herself against him properly. She saw his pulse flutter against his skin, heard his breath catch in his throat.</p><p>"Hiccup, do you have <em>any </em>idea how many times I've considered jumping on you since you got here?"</p><p>It took a few seconds for her words to really penetrate his brain, and Hiccup turned around to her with confusion clear on his face.</p><p>"Uh... what?"</p><p>"You're hot! Like, shockingly so. I couldn't believe you turned up the same adorable nerd I was best friends with for years, but now with a jawline that could cut glass and an ass like <em>that.</em>"</p><p>Before he could start doubting her, Astrid stretched up and kissed him again. It took him several seconds to respond, <em>almost </em>long enough for Astrid to question if she was doing the right thing. But then she felt his arms, previously hanging limp at his sides, slide around her as he kissed her back. She'd already moved so close that there was no space between them, but her body still tried to get closer still, hands moving from where they'd barricaded Hiccup in to slide around his neck and draw him down to her.</p><p>She'd happily have kissed him longer, but Hiccu pulled away with flushed cheeks to draw breath, though the position they stood in meant he couldn't really move backwards. Mixed with the faded scent of his aftershave, Astrid noticed she could smell chocolate.</p><p>"Oh! Is the cake done?"</p><p>Hiccup blinked a few times, looking rather pleasantly dazed.</p><p>"Cake? What cake? Oh. Right. I was baking."</p><p>He turned toward the baking tray, checking the knife he'd tested it with.</p><p>"Yeah. Done. Needs to cool though."</p><p>Astrid smirked up at him, enjoying the way Hiccup's eyes widened.</p><p>"I know how we can pass the time."</p><p>She slid her hand around his wrist and pulled him along with her, Hiccup following her lead until they were back on the sofa. Astrid drew him back in, indulging herself in touching his thick, untameable mop of hair as they kissed again. He was loosening up, she noticed gleefully, though Hiccup's hands were far less bold about touching her than Astrid's were about touching him. To encourage him a little, she pulled his hands from his lap to her hips, nipping playfully at his bottom lip and enjoying his sharp gasp.</p><p>"Take off your shirt? You've already seen me topless, I wanna even this up a bit."</p><p>Hiccup's face flushed, breath quickening.</p><p>"In my defence, I wasn't trying to!"</p><p>Astrid chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, but still. I'll take mine off too if it makes you feel better, but I have already taken off my bra."</p><p>She'd taken that evil contraption off when she changed earlier, and that news seemed to break Hiccup's brain slightly. After a minute of deliberating, he nodded and pulled away enough to have the space, lifting the top he had on and discarding it before pulling his arms in shyly. Astrid eyed him eagerly, enjoying the shape of broad shoulders that tapered down to narrow hips, a little dusting of auburn hairs on his slender stomach.</p><p>Well, fair was fair, she supposed. Astrid lifted up her shirt and discarded it, thrilling in the way Hiccup's mouth fell slightly open as he stared at her. He'd seen it all before - Astrid's workout gear didn't cover much, and there was the accidental flashing incident... - but never up <em>so </em>close with such an open invitation to drink it all in to his hearts content. Finally giving in against the desire to sit on him, Astrid crawled into his lap, Hiccup seeming very happy with the arrangement, and probably the proximity. The heat coming off his skin soaked into her own as she leant down and kissed him, pressing her chest against his and mewling happily when his fingers finally started to explore.</p><p>They started slow, just stroking up and down her bare back but Astrid was sensitive there. Almost ticklish, just enough to tingle and raise a few goosebumps along her skin. Then they slid down over her hips, coming to rest on her thighs and squeezing at the muscles there. Hiccup seemed in no hurry to move his hands once they settled there, and Astrid was happy to let him indulge - she worked hard on her thighs, they deserved such appreciation! She let her hands roam his chest in turn, tweaking a nipple and grinning when he gasped against her mouth, panting when they parted.</p><p>They shifted a little until Hiccup's head was against the sofa's armrest, meaning Astrid had to lean over him to find his lips with her own again. The position meant their hips were pressed much closer together, letting Astrid <em>feel </em>him, rocking her hips and feeling a pulse of arousal when Hiccup groaned at the contact. She was already wetter than she'd realised, feeling how damp her boyshorts were when she pressed against Hiccup's erection. Emboldened by her responses, Hiccup's fingers slid down her legs, stopping at the knee before they pushed up the fabric of her bottoms and stroking the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Astrid shivered, hips flexing.</p><p>"Found something you like?"</p><p>She asked, voice breathier than she'd expected, giving away the state Hiccup was already working her in to. He nodded, fingers digging in slightly and Astrid mewled softly, feeling her muscles twitch under his touch. Hiccup looked over her bare torso, and Astrid noted with a little amusement that he lingered on her toned stomach before his gaze moved up to the area that <em>usually </em>got more attention. Squirming on top of him, Astrid had an idea.</p><p>"You know, you're more than welcome to see them up close."</p><p>Hiccup understood the implications very, very quickly, and Astrid was pleased to see him nod. There was an awkward fumble to turn them over, Astrid stretching a little before she let herself get comfy, head resting on the arm rest as Hiccup moved his hands to her waistband. She lifted her hips helpfully, urging him on and feeling a fresh surge of arousal at the hungry look in Hiccup's eyes, exceedingly glad to see he was becoming less shy and nervous as he tossed both her bottoms and underwear away to leave her bare.</p><p>His stubble left a rather lovely burn on her thigh as he moved, lips and tongue moving up, up, <em>up... </em>before the bastard skipped over where she wanted his mouth and continued his path down the inside of her other thigh. She wriggled, impatient and aroused as Hiccup teased her. His eyes glittered with amusement when he looked up at her face, and Astrid found herself a little breathless when he held her gaze the whole time he was lowering his head, until she was within reach and he could drag his tongue up along the length of her slit. She let out a pleased sigh at the welcome sensations, but that wasn't enough of a response for Hiccup it seemed.</p><p>One hand curled around her thigh, the other joining his tongue in stroking and teasing. Now past his initial shyness, Astrid soon discovered he was very much keen and eager to please, and luxuriated in the pleasure his skilled tongue and fingers brought her. Burying her own fingers in his hair, Astrid ground herself down on his tongue and held his head in place when he sucked her clit between his lips, tongue flicking over the tip in ways that made her legs shake. Her head rolled back, digging her hands into his scalp as her moans grew in volume. The leg he wasn't holding curled around his head, tightening with each swipe of Hiccup's tongue.</p><p>Her heel dug into his back when Hiccup slipped his fingers inside her, urging her closer to climax with each thrust, searching for the spot that made her back arch and made her hips buck. He found it, long thin fingers stroking inside as his tongue worked her from the outside. Astrid felt her eyes screw shut as she shuddered, squeezing around Hiccup's fingers, spasms rolling through her as she came.</p><p>"Oh gods..."</p><p>Was all she managed to say, prying her fingers from where they'd twisted in Hiccup's hair to push her own from her face, sweat dampening her fringe as Hiccup carefully removed her calf from the back of his neck. She noticed he still ran his hands over her thighs before he straightened up, painting a lewd picture with her arousal wet on his mouth and chin, his already messy hair thoroughly wrecked by Astrid's hands.</p><p>"Was that alright?"</p><p>"<em>Fuck </em>yes!"</p><p>Astrid answered, fresh heat curling in her belly when she saw Hiccup lick his lips, chasing the taste of her there. She sank down into the sofa a little more, enjoying the little afterglow before she noticed Hiccup adjusting himself.</p><p>"Help me up?"</p><p>Her knees were still a little shaky, and if she wasn't mistaken, Hiccup was quite <em>smug </em>about that.</p><p>"Take your bottoms off, I'll be back in a minute."</p><p>Astrid said before winding her way toward her room in search of condoms. She heard Hiccup fumbling around as she reached into her bedside drawer, glad she'd recently refilled her supply of them before the whole condoms shortage became a problem.</p><p>"Are you allergic to latex?"</p><p>Astrid called out from her bedroom door, hoping the answer was <em>no. </em>She had latex free, but she also had <em>less</em> of them and was hoping the nearly full multi pack in her hand was useable.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>Hiccup answered, and Astrid was very happy to hear it as she returned. He still had his boxers on, but he also sported a sizeable tent and a dark, damp spot around where tthe head of his cock was constrained by fabric. Placing the condom box on the table, Astrid crawled over him, his mouth still a little sticky with the taste of her as she kissed him, pressing her naked body against his near-naked one, soaking up his body heat greedily and letting out a short gasp when his erection brushed her still-sensitive clit. One hand braced against the sofa armrest behind his head, she let her other one slide down to his waistband, pulling away from his mouth to seek his consent. Hiccup met her eyes and nodded, and so she slipped her hand beneath the fabric.</p><p>He pulsed, hot and thick and hard in her hand when Astrid gripped him, letting out a lovely little whine when she squeezed his cock. It was an awkward angle though, so she let him go in favour of tugging down his waistband to expose his cock properly, feeling herself clench around nothing at the sight of him. He really was <em>all </em>grown up, she chuckled to herself.</p><p>"What's funny?"</p><p>Hiccup asked, and Astrid was quick to reassure him that she wasn't laughing <em>at</em> him.</p><p>"Oh, just... when we were friends as pre-teens, I never considered <em>this </em>happening. Or that you'd be <em>big."</em></p><p>His cheeks flushed, mouth open as he panted. She suspected nobody had let him know he was <em>definitely</em> above average, while Astrid was glad he'd made her come already, so she'd be able to take him comfortably enough.</p><p>"Red or green?"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>Hiccup asked, looking absolutely perplexed by her qiestion as Astrid stroked his cock, his hips flexing up to thrust into her grip.</p><p>"Red condom or green? The pack I bought is rainbow themed and those are the ones that already fell out."</p><p>He laughed, shrugging and she was glad to see him relaxing again.</p><p>"You pick."</p><p>She got up from where she'd straddled his leg so Hiccup could take his boxers off properly and grabbed the green foil packet, carefully ripping it open before she had Hiccup lay down on his back, shoving one of the nearby pillows under his head for comfort before she climbed back up on the sofa. Astrid rolled the condom down carefully, mindful not to nick it with her nails before she swung a leg over his hips, giving him a few strokes over the condom.</p><p>"Ready for me?"</p><p>Astrid asked, and Hiccup gave her a short nod, breath coming in short pants as she gripped him. She lowered herself, guiding him until she felt the head of his cock brush against her, sliding forward until her body yielded to his, taking him in until her ass came to rest on his thighs. Astrid bit her lip, savouring the feeling of fullness, adjusting to his girth. Hiccup made the most delightful sounds, needy little whines and groans leaving his mouth. His hands came up to rest on her thighs, feeling how the muscles there tensed and relaxed with each movement of hers.</p><p>Leaning forward to brace herself on his chest, Astrid shifted her weight slightly before she began to ride him. It was undeniably her favourite position, and she was very glad Hiccup had been so agreeable to it. His cock had a slight curve to it, just enough to drag beautifully over every hot spot inside her as Astrid bounced on his cock, moving slow at first so she didn't overwhelm him - she'd already gotten off once, while poor Hiccup had waited.</p><p>She planned to even up the score on oral later, naturally, but as soon as she felt his cock throb in her hand she'd <em>needed </em>him inside her, stretching her to fit him. A loud noise made both of them look around, confused, before cracking up laughing at how entirely they'd forgotten the movie they were watching earlier.</p><p>"Ah, it's a DVD, I can always start it again later."</p><p>Astrid dismissed it, before turning all her attention back to Hiccup. He watched her, utterly enraptured, as Astrid resumed riding him. Her nerves were alight with pleasure, pleasure that only grew when Hiccup managed to figure out how to get a little leverage against the squishy sofa beneath and began to thrust up into her, the two of them finding a rhythm that pushed them both closer to the edge.</p><p>Amused and happy as she was about Hiccup's fixation over her thighs, Astrid doubted he'd mind as she moved one hand from her thigh to her chest. Hiccup took the none-too-subtle hint, kneading and squeezing at her breast and dragging his thumb over her swollen nipple. A few teasing tugs of the taut peak between his thumb and index finger had her hips rutting harder into his, dragging desperate groans from his throat.</p><p>As his rhythm grew more erratic, Astrid could see the struggle in him to try and hold out for her, letting a hand trail down her stomach before it curled over where their bodies melded. She rubbed her clit, tips of her fingers bumping the base of his cock as she moved them in quick, practiced strokes, grinding down harder on Hiccup as she grew closer. The cords of his neck stood out as his body coiled tighter and tighter, fingers still on her thigh digging in hard enough that Astrid was sure there would be marks later.</p><p>With a great shuddering gasp, Hiccup went to pieces under her, the sounds he made in the throes of ecstacy urging Astrid on to her own end. As her muscles fluttered and squeezed at Hiccup's softening cock, the feeling drew choked sounds from Hiccup to accompany Astrid's own cries, a last few grinding motions from her hips sustaining her climax seconds longer before they both slowed to a stop, catching their breath.</p><p>Reluctant to move at all, Astrid lifted herself up and gripped the condom before it slipped off him, rolling it off and dropping it on top of her discarded clothes. They needed washing anyway, and it meant she could lay herself on top of Hiccup, resting her head on her hands atop his chest, her knees still resting either side of his hips as they looked at each other. He was even more unfairly hot when he looked so entirely wrecked, but Astrid found it a little easier to cope now there was a lot less unresolved sexual tension.</p><p>Was there such a thing as <em>resolved </em>sexual tension, she wondered to herself?</p><p>"I have a confession."</p><p>Hiccup eventually said. Confused, Astrid raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah. I uh... I heard you the other night. I didn't mean to! I heard a vibrating noise and I thought your phone was ringing, and then I realised what it was and stopped listening!"</p><p>Astrid realised what he meant, and couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"It's fine. I mean, you've heard more than that now!"</p><p>Shame he hadn't come in to offer a helping hand. Then they'd have had a few more days of sex under their belt by then. Astrid thought about that for a minute.</p><p>On the one hand, Astrid supposed they could have been fucking the whole week, and it would definitely have been great fun. On the other, she was actually happy they hadn't, she was happy they'd spent a few days just getting to know each other again, enjoying each other's company and reconnecting as friends before the clothes (intentionally) came off.</p><p>Hiccup made a noise that got her attention, and she looked up at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He let out a low chuckle.</p><p>"Just thinking we've probably made a mess of the sofa, which is also my bed right now."</p><p>Astrid giggled, nodding in agreement.</p><p>"Don't worry, you can share mine."</p><p>-HTTYD-</p><p>
  <strong>I was 'nearly done' when this was 4k. It's now... a lot more than 4k. I hope everyone enjoyed this! Look after yourselves and stay safe!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>